New Begining
by lashunda.martin.3
Summary: This story will follow the new bonds Of Steffy and Hope and their lives. Steffy and Hope run across a secret that will either rip them apart or unite them.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters. All credits go to Bell.**

**However I Hope you enjoy my story**

**Forster Jet**

**Hope could not believe it. Finally she thought mom is going to get what's comeing to her. Glancing over to her mom with hate she realized a long time ago Brooke ruined lives. Being with Wyatt helped her see she was never in love with Liam. Who better than Katie to take her Destiny thinks Hope with pleasure. Looking over at her mother with scorn Hope scoffs.**

**"What is wrong sweetie don't worry me and Ridge will get married were destinys just like you and Liam" Brooke says breathily.**

**"Nothing mom I am just happy for you." Hope looks at her mom holding back a frown and disgust. Disgust she feels for her mom and disgust she feels for herself. I have to talk to Steffy I have to say I'm sorry old god Hope thinks near tears I was becoming her. But I won't let that happen I will be better. Hope excuses herself to go to the bathroom where she calls Liam. Taking a deep breath Hope steadys herself to either right a wron or lose a friend.**

**Liams Beachhouse**

**Liam is at home alone dreaming about Aspen and Steffy again. The dream ends the same way with Liam being alone. The phone wakes Liam up. It's Hope.**

**"Hello Hope what's wrong"Liam asks.**

**"Hope starts to scream through the phone. You should be glad Aspens gone you never loved her. You never loved anybody but your damn self. Aren't you happy Liam aren't you.**

**"No I love Aspen I love Steffy she left me they left me, just like mom. Hope I am sorry but I need to go" Liam responds tears and hurt breaking his voice.**

**"Liam wait. That's all I needed come to Paris you have to get Steffy back. Go to Forster get a dress do you still have the ring" Hope asks in a rush.**

**"Yes of course I do. Wait Hope are you sure. Thank you so much for this.**

**"Your welcome Liam I have plans to make meet me at International lets do this"Hope says excited.**

**"Ok by Hope thank you for this. Liam hangs up and decides it's time to give Hope and Wyatt a gift also.**

**"Hello Wyatt..."**

**Forster Jet**

**Hope takes a deep breath. I am going to right my to make a phone call!**

**Forster Creations**

**Eric is working on a dress secretly that he hoped to give his granddaughter one day. It was in from of a tube top with little black beads that circle all around the dress. That lead to the back where the dress opens up to reveal a black lace train. He smiled at the dress and locked it back away. Taking his ringing phone out of his pocket he answers.**

**" Hello Eric Liam is on his way to pick up the dress " Hope says in a rush.**

**"What dress Hope what are you talking about" Eric asks cocking his head to the side wondering what the blonde could want.**

**"You know the one you have been working on for Steffy"**

**"Hope why do you want the dress it's not yours I did not make it for you. Furthermore how do you know about it" Eric asks getting mad she can't believe I will let her get married in that dress.**

**" No Eric not for me Liam is picking it up for Steffy they should be married the never stop loving one another." Hope knows this road to redemption to forgiveness will be hard for everyone involved.**

**"That is very kind of you Hope but Steffy is on the way here. Wait that's fabulous the decorations from Brooke's wedding are still up this is going to be great finally Stephanie would be so happy" Eric says getting excited unlocking the dress and calling in Pam "Pam call Charlie go to my house and cook for a wedding".**

**"Who's" Pam asked**

**"Steffy and Liam"**

**"Wait what is that Steffy on the phone" Pam asks**

**" No it's Hope just go Pam go" Eric says as Pam runs out Eric puts the phone back to his ear " Hope this is so kind of you really it is.**

**"Thank you Eric Hope says I just turned the plane around there is so much to do and we both know no one can plan a wedding like me see you in a hot minute Eric. Hope hangs up.**

**Forster Jet**

**Hope sits back down and buckles up.**

**"Mom I am going back to LA something came up. But Eric needs for you to go to Paris still" Hope tells her mom them gets back on her phone leaving Brooke without a chance to say anything. She smiles to herself oh mom if you only knew why I really want you gone you would just die, mmmmh maybe I should tell you. Hope looks at her mom smiling and delirious to the real world. Then again I think it would be best for your Destiny to fall more in love with your sister. Putting the phone to her ear Hope calls Liam again.**

**"Liam plans have changed Steffy is on her way here still go to Forster thing will be explained there. I'm on my way.**

**Some highway in LA**

**" Hope Hope" dammit Hope Liam thinks. Now I gotta call Wyatt again. **

**Wyatt Beachhouse**

**"Liam what do you want I'm getting ready to go to Paris like you suggested" Wyatt tells his brother.**

**"No she is on her way back here cancel your plans" Liam tells his brother.**

**" Wait what about your wedding" Wyatt asks his brother.**

**"It's still on" Liam says with a smile " I can't believe Hope would do this" Liam says.**

**"Liam I will meet you at Forster goodbye. Wyatt grabs his keys and leaves for Forster.**

**Paris Steffys apartment**

**Steffy is in a rush she is on her way home too see her dad and grandpa. Her mother is coming with her she has news for Eric. Steffy smiles because rather than seeing her mom she smelt her.**

**" Mom are you ready grandpa is going to be so happy to all of us" Steffy smiles at her mom who has already sat down eating.**

**"Well don't blame me I'm hungry and I know if I am you are Taylor says looking pointly at Steffy stomach while rubbing hers.**

**"Yeah pass it over your grandbabies are hungry. I know my little brother is" Steffy says hoping for a clue.**

**"The baby is fine Steffy. I have to tell Eric and you need to tell Liam." Taylor says finishing up her. She looks as Steffy and smiles knowing it's time for the same old story.**

**"No mom let's go we have a plane to catch" Steffy looks at her mom who is ignoring her phone are you gonna get that she asks."**

**"Hello" Taylor says.**

**" Taylor don't speak listen there is a wedding today I have the dress and The Groom you have the bride" Eric tells her.**

**" Ok but where at and how" Taylor asks.**

**" Our place" Eric says." Let me talk to her.**

**"Granpa I am so excited to see you" Steffy is exited to be seeing him.**

**" Steffy come to my house I have a photo shoot for you"Eric says and hangs up.**

**Forster Mansion **

**Steffy walks in the house where so many memories are right into Hope.**

**"Hope what are you doing doing here. Wait why is the house decorated. What is going on"Steffy asks rubbing her belly.**

**" A wedding. Your Wedding the guests are here. The food is prepared. The Groom is getting ready. The Dress" Hope smiles." Eric" Hope screams.**

**" Hope no screaming" Eric says hugging Steffy and Taylor seeming not to notice the belles until he feels movement in Taylors. Your Pregnant"**

**"Look that's what the reception is for. Their pregnant yes that is obvious now take Steffy upstairs and fix the dress. Taylor you have a seat" Hope says.**

**" I think you have found your calling Hope. Why are you doing this. I am happy that"**

**"Reception people" Hope says everything during then that way we can have dinner and a show. Now Steffy upstairs get changed man is Liam going to be shocked. Do I have snuff food what if their hungry" Hope walks of babbling to herself knowing this is The first Day Of The Rest of their lives.**

**30-45 min later**

**The wedding march is herd as Steffy comes walking down the stairs. She smiles at Liam and at her family she walks to Liam ready to be Mrs. Liam Spencer for once and all. She takes away Liam breath and meets him at the altar.**

**"Steffy your pregnant" Liam asks.**

**"Reception people Reception" Hope snaps skip to the vows Carter.**

**" Liam decide to start. Steffy you came into my life like a Volcano Explosion. I saw you as destructive. Then I begin to see your beauty and how you like a Volcano brought new life to me. All hot and hard un stople. I love you Steffy Forster you are my life you are my world" Liam smiles at Steffy caressing her stomach.**

**"Liam I saw you as a key to revenge. Then I fell for you your laugh your charm. The way you love. To me you are like a gravity without you I would fall apart I love you with all my heart all my life. Steffy smiles at Liam.**

**"Alright then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you Husband nod Wife. May I introduce to you Mr. And Mrs. Forster" Carter says wiping away a tear.**

**The room is filled with applause. Everyone can see the love of these two the love they created with their child who unfortunanly never had a chance and the new life the will welcome soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Forster Home

The party celebrating the love Steam is under way. Everyone wants to know when did Steffy get pregnant when did Taylor and just who are the farther's. Hope looks at Steffy and Liam and smiles thinking of all that happen. Steffy notices Hope watching she smiles and points to the stairs Hope nods and follows.

Steffy directs them to her room where she spent so much time her Hope and Phobe. Steffy turns and takes a deep breath seeing Wyatt come in the room.

"Steffy, Liam I am sorry for the pain I have caused. It's like we were on The Merry Go Round Of Hell" Hope says through tears seeing Steffy start to speak."No please I need to say this all. After you guys got married the first time I wanted to give up. Hell I did" Hope shudders as Wyatt holds her. Steffy and Liam watch on knowing Hope needs to talk." Mom she told me to go after you. I didn't want to I went against everything I stood for I turned myself into her into a Liar my Mother" Hope screams. Steffy rushes over and hugs her.

"Hope I see how sorry you are and I hope you know how sorry I am. I love you Hope where sisters I forgive you I do you more than made up for it with this wedding" Steffy says through tears.

Wyatt smiles at his brother. Then at the women on the floor hugging." What are we chopped liver Wyatt asks. I mean really no hugs or tears for us. The women eyeball Wyatt with a evil glint for trespassing on their movement. Wyatt throws his hands up in mock surrender.

" Ok pregnant lady hungry lets join the party" Steffy says rising with the help of Liam. The group makes their way down stairs to the party. Eric smiles looking at the group then looking at the picture of Stephanie who rings seems to glitter on her finger. Eric slides his hand in his pocket and feels Stephanie's ring. Now how did that get their he thinks. Stephanie he whispes then he feels her all around him everywhere he swears he can hear her."Ask her Eric are you you so blind that's your baby ask her Eric ask. Stephanie whispers. Eric has the answer he has been waitin for his life is with Taylor a woman who loves so feriouly it hurts. He taps his glass to make a toast." Steffy Liam congrats on the marriage congrats on the baby" he says looking at Liam pointy his eyes asking a million questions that his mouth cannot form.

Taylor decides it's time to clear the air. Thank goodness Brooke is not here to ruin this."Liam is the farther of Steffys babies" Taylor says she is interrupted by Liam.

"Babies as in more than one" Liam asks.

"Liam sssh let mom finish" Steffy whispers to her new husband.

"As I said" Taylor continues." Liam is the farther of Steffys babies and you Eric are the farther to this one I am eight and a half months Steffy is five months pregnant Eric I couldn't tell you. I was so scared your so wrapped up in Brooke I will not let this child live in her shadow. She will be confused enuff as it is. Now you have one week to make up your mind us or her. If it is us I want her gone out the company. "

Throne decides to interrupt which if he remembers you never ever never in your life interrupt a pregnant woman or touch her food. " Look Taylor don't be so drastic. Brooke has earned her place in this company".

"Throne Shutup" Eric tells his son."She is right Brooke wanted to save the company with her bedroom line then didn't show up to none of the events. She is no longer apart of the company. I know she will make Steffy life a living hell. I won't have that she is never there so she should not be on the payroll. Taylor I don't need a week I need forever with you". With that Eric walks over and drops to one knee. " When Stephanie died I never thought I would ever love again. But I think she brought us together. I live you feriouly and with every piece of me. I can't wait to make you my wife and my partner in everything. I promise to put you first. To rub you feet nod get you pickles and ice cream. Please give me the honor of making you mine For Now Forever and Foralways. Eric smiles at Taylor.

"Of course I will. Eric are you sure when" Taylor asks him admiring his ring.

"How about now" Carter asks.

With that their was another wedding that day. Carter was sure his job was done until Steffy nudged Hope." How about you and Wyatt I see the way he looks at you. He loves you". There where three weddings that day the love in the room overflowed to brim.

Brookes Home

Hope is in her moms office looking thought files. She gets up to leave when she notices a creaky floor board. Tossing the rug aside Hope pulls up the board inside she finds papers. "Wyatt" she calls "Wyatt get in here". Wyatt rushes to the room.

"Hope what is wrong" he asks. Hope hands him papers. One is a certificate for a live birth on the day of Steffy miscarrige. He also looks at picture of the little girl she knows is his neice."We need to go tell Liam and Steffy" Wyatt says.

They get up to leave taking all the papers with them.

Liams Beachhouse

Steffy and Liam are relaxing on the couch when they hear frantic knocking.

"Hope Wyatt what are you doing here so late" Steffy asks them concern etching her face.

"Steffy Liam maybe you should sit down" Wyatt all sit on the hands them the papers. Steffy looks at the picture and instantly knows. Her and Liam look through the papers. Steffy breaks down.

" She's not dead oh my god I had this feeling she was out there. Where did you get theses papers Hope" Steffy says through tears lookin up at Liam who is fluting the picture of his daughter staring back at him.

"My mother". Hope says." She did this don't worry Steffy we will find Aspen and my mother will go to jail. I have a plan we are going to act like we don't like each other. I am going to go back home and we are going to take her down.

Steffy looks at Hope knowing this is the only way she nods her head in agreement.

"She's alive Aspens alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Day.**

**Liam's Beachhouse**

**Steffy Spencer at this moment was a lost woman found she and Hope had made up she new that the scars where heeled. Feeling her baby move she smiled rubbing her extended belly.**

**"Your sister will be hear soon" She whispered. Hearing something behind her she turned around. "Hi Liam how are you feeling this morning. I wonder when Hope will call you".**

**"Nothing I'm angry how could Brooke do this. I know she wanted me with Hope but to take a child our child. I wonder how much she really did. Look sweetie I know I shouldn't leave you but I got go talk to dad. He doesn't know where married your pregnant and that.. Liam can't continue. He looks to Steffy with tears in his eyes."Aspen"**

**"Your right Liam we need to got talk to your dad and mine they need to know. So first stop your dad. Steffy asks." No let's tell your dad to meet us at Spencer I'll call mine I'm sure Katie will love to know to. Sound good".**

**Liam nods and they get ready to leave for Spencer. Knowing that Bill is going to go mental.**

**Brooke's Mansion**

**Hope is siting on the couch in Wyatt's arms when they hear the walks in and looks at Hope crying in Wyatt arms and immediately jumps to Pit Bull mode." Hope sweetheart what is wrong" Brooke asks siting down next to her.**

**" I found the papers mom. You know the ones about Steffy's and Liam baby. I don't care though because Wyatt and I want the baby and your going to give her to us" Hope says knowing her mother will agree. She smiles when her mother nods.**

**"Your so right and just imagine Steffy's face when she sees this baby. Oh honey I will have her here by this afternoon she will be yours" Brooke rushes upstairs to make the texts Steffy.**

**Hope text**

**She bought it she said Aspen will be here this afternoon.**

**Steffy's Reply**

**Ok Thank you Hope. On the way to see Bill will meet you at the cabin on your moms property**

**Hope's Reply**

**Three Hours**

**Steffy Reply**

**See you then.**

**Spencer Publications**

**Bill and Ridge walk into Katie's office. To her pleasure Ridge to her displeasure Ridge."Bill what in the hell are you doing here. Hi Ridge how are you" Katie smiles at Ridge.**

**Ridge smiles at Katie thinking of last night in her bed her in his arms."Steffy and Liam called asked us to meet them here. I don't know what for though" Ridge tells Katie the love he has for her not leaving his eyes. Which does not go unnoticed by Bill who feels a bit of resentment because she used to look at him like that. They all turn at the sound of a knock as Steffy and Liam enter hand in hand.**

**Bill being his usual self is the first one to speak.**

**"Steffy Liam what are you doing here together. Oh my god your pregnant." Bill looks at the waiting for his answer.**

**"Well" Liam begins it's a long story.**

**"But what about Hope" Katie asks.**

**"Yes and why didn't you tell me you where pregnant. what is going on Steffy" Ridge asks.**

**" Actually Hope is the reason why we are together she planed our wedding. There was actually three her and Wyatt, mom and grandpa which they should tell you. We are actually here about Brooke and what she did to us" Steffy says looking around the whole room taking Liam's hand for support.**

**"What did she do" asks Ridge Katie and Bill.**

**Steffy looks a little tired as she looks to Liam for support.**

**"Steffy you must be tire sit down and tell us what is wrong" Katie says guiding Steffy to a set and handin her water.**

**" Thanks maybe y'all should sit for this" Steffy says takin a deep breath she tells them how Hope found the papers and pictures about Aspen and how Brooke caused all of it. Steffy and Liam look up at the group whose faces are framed in Anger.**

**" We thought we should tell you all of you together. I can't believe Brooke would do this but she did. Hope texted us she has gotten Brooke to agree. Brooke is brining Aspen to Hope. Hope is meeting us at the cabin on her moms property" Liam tells the group then waits for their responses.**

**"That self centered evil Bitch" Bill shouts she will pay for this.**

**"How could she do that she's a mother she why" Katie asks as Ridge stands up and hold her.**

**"I don't know why or how but we will find out you will have company at the cabin Steffy for once Bill and I agree" ridge says.**

**"Thank you dad" Steffy says." Um dad what is going on with you and Katie I was sure Brooke.**

**" Katie and I are together we were going to wait to tell everyone together but you are like you namesake you can sense things. I'm sorry for all the hurt I have caused you By always chosen her" Ridge tells his daughter.**

**"It's ok dad well it's a drive to Brooke's so lest go wait I haven't called mom. I'll text her tell her to meet us there" Steffy tells the group as she raises with Liam and head out to Brooke's.**

** Meanwhile Bill is staring at Katie it just hit him all that happened all that he caused." Katie I'm sorry I see what I have done and I hope one day you will forgive me for the heartache I have caused" Bill tells Katie as he walks out behind Steffy and Liam.**

**"Wow" Katie and Bill say in unison following them out.**

**The Cabin**

**The group had finally made it and where joined by Taylor and Eric who where followed by Thomas. All are standing around waiting on Steffy and Liam to explain. They all can swear there is another presence in the room something strong something holdin them together.**

**Steffy addresses the group and tells them with the help of Liam and interruptions of Bill." Now we are just waiting for Hope she will be here in a minute infact there she is" Steffy tells the group.**

**" Hi guys" Hope greets them a little scared most people in this room might be angry and as much as she hated it she felt like it was her fault. If only If Only she thought.**

**" Mom has called whoever has Aspen she said she will be here in a few minutes so let's all go up to the house and please no fighting. Ridge Katie I see you guys have decided let's go. Everyone follows Hope up to the main house. With one thought on mine Aspen.**

**Brookes Mansion**

**Brooke walks downstairs at the sound of the doorbell and welcomes in Aspen and her nanny. Aspen who is identical to her mom and just learning to walk looks at Brooke and smiles. The nanny is confused she was told never to let anyone see Aspen but here they are and Brooke is holding her. All of a sudden a group storms in lead by Hope with Steffy and Liam close behind.**

**Steffy catchs sight of a Aspen who is struggling in Brooke's arms."Mom I have forgiven Steffy and her me her and Liam are married no. Give them their child mother" Hope says looking at her mom with disgust.**

** Brooke looks around the room Taylor in Eric's arms. Katie in Ridges. She realizes she is caught she has lost.**

**" Give me Murphy baby Brooke" Steffy says as Brooke hands her over. They are surrounded by family all except for Taylor who walks over to Brooke.**

**" How could you. Your a mother you nearly lost your kids. You selfish Bitch" Taylor screams and slaps the livin hell out of Brooke leavin a trickle of blood going down her cheek.**

**"Ridge Eric Hope how could you deceive me like this. I thought you wanted revenge Hope****" Brooke says eyeing the group scared for the first time in her life because only hate is on the faces of the people who loved her who she claimed to love.**

**" How could I. How could I you are deceitful and a liar and only think of your self I hope Steffy presses charges from this moment on you are not welcomed in my life. Do you hear me" Hope looks at her mom with disgust.**

**" What did I do that was so bad Brooke. That you had to steal the most precious thing in my life. Don't worry your not going to jail you are kicked out this family. Your destinys are staring their lives with someone else. You Brooke Logan are evicted" Steffy says and marches out with the group behind her all looking at Brooke with disgust their looks are snuff no word are needed. Brooke is alone totally alone.**

** The door slams echoing through Brooke's empty house that will stay that way.**

**Chapter to come**

**Welcome home party as everyone meets Aspen and talk over their new lives. Little do they know a new fashion house is coming and Bill is about to meet someone with whom will tear his heart out**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you reading and for the reviews disclaimer applied

Liams Beachhouse

The Spencer's and Forrester pulled up at Steffy's and Liam's place. To everyone's surprise they can see a huge bouncy house from the back. There are delivery trucks everywhere bringing in all sorts of baby things everyone turns to the most likely subject Bill.

"Bill what is all of this stuff" asks Steffy holding baby Aspen in her arms. She is looking around curiously at her new enviroment and at all the new faces surrounding her wanting a chance to hold her.

"I didn't think you had anything for my granddaughter here that we thought we lost thanks to that Bitch in permanent heat" Bill says.

"Dad thank you"Liam says.

The group of people consisting of Ridge Taylor Eric Katie Hope Wyatt Bil and Eric walk in the home to a party waiting for the guests.

"Taylor you and Steffy should sit we will fix you some plates since Bill so graciously provided for us"Eric says while guiding his new wife to the couch.

Noone in the room can keep their eyes of little Aspen who looks like her mom. She is a sight to be seen in her mothers lap. She is a year old has already started walking and has said her first word. The room is angry on all they have missed about on. Hope looks on happily thinking of her new relationships and family when all of a sudden she feels a kiss on her cheek and a soft whisper. "Thank You"Stephanie says. Hope looks around to see if anyone else noticed but they did not.

"Hope I want you to be Aspen's godmother if not for you I do not think we will have her. Steffy has tears in her eyes as she and Hope hug.

"Thank You Steffy I will love the honor. I'm so glad she is back where she belongs I believe mom did this and I can t believe you won't press charges" Hope says siting down next to Steffy and Taylor.

" Me neither Steffy I get forgiveness but she needs to pay" Taylor says rubbing her belly.

"Look around family everywhere Ridge with Katie you with Grand-pa Bill done with her Hope pist at her she is suffering"Steffy says.

Everyone looks at Taylor who had just screamed.

"Oh my god mom your in labor" Steffy says passing Aspen to an anxious Bill who has trying to get her for hours.

Bill decides to take her outside to the bouncy house away from the chaos.

" Eric I just want you to know I hate you" Taylor says while being helped to the car.

La General

Steffy and Eric rush though the doors with Wyatt Hope Liam behind them.

"My wife she's in labor" Eric says he and a screaming Taylor are led through the doors.

The group decides to sit down and wait on Taylor when they see a sign for in desperate need for blood and they all donate. Steffy can't so she calls to check on Aspen who she can hear giggling in the background she smiles and knows that life is getting better now if only she can meet her new brother or sister. All of a sudden a nurse rushes out and asks who is Wyatt and Liam Spencer. They step forward and are told the are a complete match for a patient in fact their siblings. The boys rush and call their farther who rushes to the hospital.

They are guided to a room with a young lady hooked up to dozens of machines. Shes sick the doctor says a rare form of lung cancer she needs a lung transplant her grandfather set up the tests in hopes to find a match. You Bill Spencer are the farther to Isabelle Marie Crane we need your choice now. Of course I will donate Bill says looking at the daughter who looks identical to Wyatt.


	5. Chapter 5

L.A Hospital

Bill looked down at his daughter hooked up to machines with a monitor steadying couldn't believe it this girl looked like Wyatt. Wyatt also stares at her when they hear a voice behind them.

"Who are you" the woman asks.

Bill and Wyatt turn around to see a Carmel woman with curly hair.

"Whitney" Bill says.

He can't go any farther as she walks up and touches Wyatt's face.

"I thought you where dead" Whitney says.

" Who are you" Wyatt asks.

" I'm your mother" Whitney says.

" No Quinn Fuller is my mom" Wyatt.

" What is going on" Bill asks getting angry.

" I had twins. A boy and a girl the woman in the next room also had a boy her name was Quinn Fuller they took the babies away. They came back later to tell me they where sorry my son was dead and already had been cremated. I am your mother and Bill Spencer is your farther call Quinn do a test you will see" Whitney says. I never thought you where dead I always knew you where out there somewhere.

Taylors Room

"When Steffy sees her she will be shocked"Taylor says. As she looks at her new daughter her eldest daughter walks in with her husband and Hope.

"Mom she's so beautiful" says then stares intently at the blue eyed curly blonde.

" Oh my God she looks like Phobe" Steffy exclaims reaching out to touch the baby.

"Mom you are right Phobe" Steffy says getting choked up.

Taylor notices that Liam,Hope and Wyatt are missing and wonders where they are.

"Steffy where are Liam and Hope and Wyatt"Taylor asks as Eric takes baby Phobe from her

"Mom you wont believe this there was a blood drive and Liam and Wyatt decided to give blood and they where a match to this girl a full match she's Bill's daughter and Wyatt twin. Mom I can't belive this another lost child" Steffy says shaking her head from side to side in confusion."Wow right i cant believe it either"Taylor says as she notice Steffy geting up to leave. "Where are you going" she asks.

"Home to Aspen I will come see you later" Steffy says as she rises to eave kissing her mother and saying goodbye to her grandfather.

In The Hallway

Outside in the hallway Steffy notices Liam walking towards her.

"Hi Steffy ready to go"Liam asks his wife reaching out to touch her stomach.

"Yeah lets get home to Aspen. How did it go with your sister and Bill"Steffy asks as her and Liam head out of the hospital to their car.

"I don't know I'm going to call him tomorrow"Liam says.

Isabelle's Room I.C.U

Bill, Wyatt,Hope, and Whitney all where staring at the bed at Isabelle.

Whitney takes a deep breath as the doctor walks doctor tells them surgery will be tomorrow then tells Bill he can't have anything else to then Wyatt gets a text his mom is downstairs waiting for him. Bill, Wyatt,Hope, and Whitney Head downstairs with Whitney stopping and hiding as the rest go talk to Quinn.

" Wyatt why are you hear" Quinn asks concerned for her son.

"I need genetics done so the doctors need your blood"Wyatt says trying to keep the act up.

"I already gave blood Quinn. You just have to go with that doctor their"Bill says.

"Um ok after that then the Doctors get done let's go home" Quinn says nervously as she follows the Doctor of.

Two hours later with Whitney still a few feet of the group looks up as the Doctor comes forward with the results of the Blood Tests.

"So Doc what do they say" Bill asks looking at his son and motioning for Whitney to come forward.

" The tests are conclusive Whitney Crane is the mother of Wyatt Fuller. Quinn Fuller is in no way related" the Doctor says as he walks of.

"How could you do this Quinn steal someone's child" Bill asks.

" I was never pregnant I though if I told you that you would be with me. But you didn't so I stole your child my plan was to pass him of as mine but I changed my mind." Quinn says smugly to Bill not seeing Whitney who at that moment slaps her.

"My Grand- Farther is going to ruin you Bitch" Whitney says going over to Wyatt." I told you I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from her.

" It's ok Mom I mean Quinn maybe you should leave" Wyatt says taking Hopes hand and going back upstairs to his sister.

Bill looks at Quinn and shakes his head taking Whitney hand and going upstairs to his Daughter.

Quinn walks outside and is grabbed put in a car and taken to Crane Island never to be seen or heard from again.

Authors Note. Thank You for reading and please review. I do not in anyway own any characters either from Passions or Bold and Beautiful all rights go to owners.


End file.
